Code Lyoko E103: ArmageItOn
by James the Lesser
Summary: With Sanne free how will she help the group?  How will Aelita act?  What will tha gang do when Aelita uses a new tactic to get them?  Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 103: Armage-It-On **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-99 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

A man is in the middle of a ring with shouting and cheering fans surrounding him. He had just won the semi-finals of a tournament for the World Heavyweight Championship of Extreme Fighters Federation. "Thank you Lord, please lend me your strength in my next match!" He shouts into the microphone as he leaves the ring. Going into the locker room he stretches to get ready for the finals.

"Shaun, Shaun, horrible news!" Shaun's manager comes into the locker room. "The Beast just beat Brett the Marksman Hertz!"

"What? Brett should have beaten him!" Shaun Mickels, or the Heartbroken Man, was a legend who had been in the business for over a decade. The Beast while big like a beast was a rookie.

"I know but Brett couldn't handle the seven foot five hundred pound choke slam." This was bad, Shaun was good but he was barely two forty, less then half the weight of the Beast. "You better pray to whatever God you got for a miracle to win this."

"I know, go away, I need to prepare myself." Shaun stops stretching and cups his hands together. "Lord, ever since I found you my life turned around. I got off the drugs, the booze, the women, please help me." He closes his eyes when he hears something. Opening them he sees a young girl with pink hair. "How did you get in here?"

"You asked for a miracle and I am brining you one." The pink haired girl smiles sweetly at him.

"How are you going to help me little girl?" Shaun is shocked when the girl floats into the air.

"I can give you the power to win. I can give you the power to defeat your opponent and achieve your goal." The pink haired girl opens her right hand and a white orb forms in it.

"What do you get out of it?" Shaun isn't sure this is real, maybe he was having flashbacks, his younger days had been wild with lots of drugs and drinking and lady friends.

"You will do something for me. You asked for a favor and I am here to give you one. All you have to do is a little mission for me afterwards."

"A mission, like a holy quest?" Shaun had become religious to help with his many addictions and to save his marriage but a holy quest would be a little much even for him.

"No, just a little help I need with some troublesome children. They are bad and need to learn a lesson and I think a meeting with their favorite wrestler might set them on the right path." The pink haired girl smiles and moves towards Shaun.

"Ok, I can do that." Shaun reaches out towards the pink haired girl and the white orb enters his body. He feels energized and s ready for the next match. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." The pink haired girl turns into a black haired demon. "Have fun."

"No, what, what did I do?" The man shakes as a black mist invades his body.

"Exactly what you agreed to do." The black haired girl laughs as the man struggles against the black mist but loses. "Go out and win, they do cover death in your contracts right?" Shaun leaves the locker room and goes to the ring powered by a demon for the finals of the tournament to win the championship. The Beast comes down ready to crush his next opponent only to be surprised.

A few minutes later Shaun leaves the ring victorious as medics take the Beast out of the ring on a stretcher. They weren't sure but it appeared as though he had his neck broken by Shaun's finisher the Sweet Neck Song. "Great job Shaun that was amazing!" Shaun's manager follows him to the locker room. "Never saw that coming, none of us did!"

"Go, away, fat man." Shaun sticks his hand out and blasts his manager with an energy field. "I have some business to complete." He turns into a black mist and enters the closest electrical plug heading for his target, Kadic Academy.

"Odd it's all fake." Ulrich and the others, except Jim, had been dragged by Odd to a restaurant so he could watch the pay per view wrestling show. "Like that guy really needed to be taken off by a stretcher."

"Let me kick you in the throat and see what happens then Ulrich." Odd gets off his stool and bounces around on his feet like a boxer.

"I'll let you kick me like they kick in wrestling because they don't hit each other!" Everyone laughs at Odd as he gets back on his stool. "Can we go now?"

"No, dessert time!" Odd waves towards a waitress. "Ma'am could I get a sundae?"

"Didn't you already have the cherry pie?"

"Maybe, I don't remember." Odd wipes some cherry filler off his cheek.

"Odd you might want to cut back since you've already spent like forty Euros on dinner." S.S. grabs the bowl her salad came in and puts on top of the plate that held Ulrich's burger. "Everyone put your empty stuff here."

"Isn't it a waitresses job to clean the tables?" Sissi puts a bowl and a small plate on the pile.

"Yes but this makes it easier for them." S.S.'s mom had been a waitress when she was in college and she had taught S.S. to be as nice as possible to the waitresses. After all they do handle your food and what goes in there."

"I'll take it back to my dorm and save it for later then." The gang collect their things and wait for the bill and split it up.

"What are you doing? Hey, you look familiar." Jim sees someone walking up the stairs who doesn't belong.

"I am looking for some of your students, fans of mine, they go here but I'm not sure what the room numbers are."

"Hey, you're Shaun Mickles! Don't you have a match tonight?"

"It's over, we pre-record our shows to edit stuff out like cuss words and flashers in the stands. You have no idea how many we get." The man laughs and walks over to Jim. "Anyways, I got a letter from an Odd Della Robbia…"

"Odd? Wait, this doesn't sit right." Jim looks over Shaun. "Come to my office so I can call the Principal. Guests are supposed to sign in before coming into the dorms."

"Actually I'd rather find Odd and the others." Shaun punches Jim in the face. "But you are with them so why not start with you?" He wraps his arm around Jim's neck and lifts him into the air. "Good bye." He throws Jim over the edge of the railing and down the stairs. "If they aren't here then where could they be?" Shaun, possessed by Aelita, continues searching for the other members of the group.

The gang is almost back to the school when Jeremie's phone rings. "Hello Jim what's going on?"

"Shaun, Mickles, he attacked me." Jim had woken up after being thrown down the stairs. "I think he's possessed."

"My phone would have gone off if a Tower was activated."

"Then why did he attack?" Jim is sitting on the stairs rubbing his left shoulder. "Check your computer Jeremie."

"Ok Jim." Jeremie hangs up and looks at the others. "Jim says Shaun Mickles just attacked him."

"Wait, _the_ Shaun Mickles? The Heartbroken Man? The new World Heavyweight Champion?" Odd stares at Jeremie wonder what kind of weird dreams Jim had.

"I guess, but my phone never went off, not sure if there is an attack." The gang run to the dorm building and go to Jeremie's room. "Oh crap." It seems the place Aelita had sent Shaun to first was Jeremie's room to destroy his computer and room.

"Maybe Jim really was attacked by Shaun Mickles." Odd looks around. "I wonder where he went?"

"Well if she sent him here to attack us then I bet they went to Odd's and Ulrich's room." The gang leave Jeremie's room and go to Odd's and Ulrich's room to find it trashed.

"Wow, I'm glad I didn't have Kiwi with me this year." Odd finds his bed was shredded, his clothes were shredded, his books, everything shredded.

"Yeah, man, he find my journal." Ulrich finds part of a page on the floor, it to had been shredded.

"He probably did this to all of our rooms." Sissi bites on a nail, she had a lot of expensive stuff her father wouldn't pay to replace.

"My house!" Yumi figured out where Shaun would go next. "If he did this to your rooms what would he do to my house?"

"Let's not find out." The group run out of Odd's and Ulrich's room and head for Yumi's house.

"Hiroki could you get the door?" Mrs. Ishiyama is in the kitchen making tea when someone knocks at the door.

"Yes mom." Hiroki pauses his game and goes to the door. "Whoa, hey, you're Shaun Mickles!"

"Where is Yumi Ishiyama?"

"She went with her friends somewhere, could you wait here? I have a poster I want you to autograph."

"Where is Yumi Ishiyama?"

"I don't know, who cares? She doesn't like wrestling anyways. If you could…" Hiroki is knocked out of the way by Shaun Mickles.

"Hiroki what's going on?" Mr. Ishiyama comes out of the living room and sees Hiroki laying against the wall and a strange man standing in the doorway. "Dear call the police!" Before Mr. Ishiyama can do anything else Shaun leaps and kicks Mr. Ishiyama into the wall behind him.

"Stop it!" Mrs. Ishiyama runs out of the kitchen with a frying pan and hits Shaun who just shrugs it off. "I called the cops don't think you're…" Mrs. Ishiyama is knocked back into the kitchen by Shaun Mickles who goes up the stairs to Yumi's room.

The gang make it to Yumi's house to find the door hanging open. "Mom, dad, Hiroki!" Yumi and the others run in to find the three sitting at a kitchen table. "Are you ok?"

"Yumi what have you gotten yourself into?" Mr. Ishiyama is holding onto his wife who is still shaken up after the intruder.

"Yumi how did you make Shaun Mickles mad?" Hiroki was stunned that his sister knew someone so famous.

"I didn't!" Yumi is glad to see her family is ok but now they have to find Shaun and deactivate the Tower.

"Let's go guys."

"Stop right there Yumi!" Mr. Ishiyama gets up. "You aren't going anywhere until the police get here!"

"Sorry dad I have to go!" Yumi and the others run out of the house. "What do we do guys?"

"I'll call Jim and find our possessed buddy to keep him from hurting anyone else. You guys get to the Tower and deactivate it!" Odd splits off from the others as they go to the Factory.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Jeremie." Ulrich, S.S., and Yumi are standing in the Scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko and a few moments later so does Sissi as the vehicles appear. "Go east then jump off that platform and land on the platform one level down and go north." The group takes off for the Tower as Jeremie calls Odd.

"I got the big guy but we can't find Shaun." Odd and Jim are headed to the Factory now. "We'll be there soon to help the others."

"I'd rather you stay here incase he gets here before the others deactivate the Tower." Jeremie knew now that he and the others were here Aelita would send her minion to here.

"Jim told me something weird. Shaun said he was looking for us like he didn't know where we were. Almost as if Aelita wasn't helping him." Jeremie hears this and doesn't like it.

"She can't kill us so she sent someone who can. If Xana had stayed attached to Shaun then Aelita would affect him. If Xana corrupted Shaun then he takes orders but isn't under Xana's direct control."

"That means what Einstein?"

"He can and will kill you." Odd and Jeremie hang up. A screen comes up on the Super Computer.

"Jeremie, get them here!" Sanne had come up. "Xana has given his possessed a target, he won't kill anyone except his targets."

"Ok Sanne, I'll send them to Lyoko when they get here." Jeremie had been up late the past couple of nights talking to Sanne like he used to talk to Aelita. He had learned a lot about Xana but Sanne wasn't sure how Aelita would affect Xana.

"And yourself, if the possessed get to the Factory he won't hold back." Sanne is in a Tower in the Forest Sector. "I can feel them, Aelita has sent monsters." Sanne, even though she didn't have Xana inside of her still has a connection to Lyoko like Aelita did.

"Guys please be careful Sanne says Aelita just sent monsters." Jeremie doesn't see them on the screen yet but believes Sanne. Now that she had been separated from Xana and was out of Yumi she had proven to be a valuable ally. He didn't trust her, yet, but she was a woman who wanted to make up for the things she did when corrupted by Xana.

"I see something coming but it doesn't belong here." Sissi sees a group of Mantas flying over the Mountain Sector. "I didn't know they could come here."

"It's rare but they've done it before." Ulrich gets his sword out. "I'll take care of them, you guys get Yumi to the Tower." Ulrich activates the flight controls on the Overbike and charges ahead of the rest.

"Hey Jim looks like he beat us here." Odd and Jim make it to the Factory to find Shaun waiting for them. "Hi Shaun, great match tonight, I can't believe you beat the Beast!"

"Uh Odd you do know wrestling's fake."

"No it isn't Jim."

"It is to Odd I know I use to wrestle."

"You use to wrestle?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jim walks slowly towards Shaun. "I don't want to fight you but we can't let you hurt our friends."

"Let me? I made a deal and I am keeping it. With this power some scrawny kid and fat guy won't stop me."

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte!" Odd runs towards Shaun and does a leaping kick only to be knocked down easily. "Apparently you aren't scrawny either."

"Why am I doing this?" Shaun shakes his head and the Eye of Aelita form in his. "Die!" He swings at Odd who rolls out of the way.

"What was that about?" Jim grabs Odd and pulls him away from Shaun.

"Aelita isn't controlling him, at least that's what Jeremie said." Odd and Jim run off the bridge with Shaun following them.

"Come back!" Jeremie saw them on the cameras and can't believe they are running away. "If I call them it would only slow them down." Jim, Odd, and Shaun leave camera view. "He had them though, why didn't he kill them?"

"Xana only corrupted him so Aelita's influence wouldn't stop him from killing your friends but it seems he to doesn't want to kill." Xana's plan had a flaw and it might be one that saves Jeremie's friends.

"Well we'll just wait for the others to deactivate the Tower." Jeremie watches the map as his friends go to complete the mission.

"Impact!" Ulrich destroys the last of the Mantas and gets back on the Overbike. "Jeremie tell the others I'll catch up soon." Ulrich takes off going as fast as the Overbike can.

"Ok, Ulrich says he'll catch up to you guys soon so keep going."

"Like we'd wait? I can see the edge." Sissi on the Overwing with Yumi gets to the edge and looks down. "There is a platform down there right?" All Sissi can see is mist.

"Yes, go unless you're chicken." S.S. on the Overwing heads down into the mist with a flustered Sissi following.

On Earth Jim and Odd have made it to the skate park. "Ok Jim you go that way and I'll go this way, if he goes after me I can lose him in the park." Odd looks around. "If he goes after you run and call me so I can find him."

"You think I'm going to let you put yourself in harms way?"

"I know the skate park Jim I'm sure I could keep him busy until the others deactivate the Tower." Jim and Odd split up as Shaun catches up to them.

"Come back and die!" Shaun goes after Odd like Odd wanted.

"Glad you could join us Ulrich." S.S. sees Ulrich on the Overbike and waves.

"Trying to make up for Odd not being here?" Ulrich looks around and doesn't see any monsters or Towers.

"Yeah, pretty much." S.S. looks around also. "Jeremie are you sure the Tower is this way? Once we got past the Mantas we haven't been bothered."

"Sanne says Aelita is trying to make you drop your guard." Sanne had fought the group often enough to know what was going on and is helping Jeremie. "We shouldn't worry too much though since Aelita isn't controlling the guy he won't try to kill Odd or Jim."

"Are you sure?" S.S. didn't get it, if he was controlled he wouldn't because Aelita wouldn't let Xana kill someone and since Xana wasn't controlling the guy he wouldn't because he didn't want to kill people.

"Yes, Sanne says that is why Aelita lost control of Milly when she sent Milly here. Aelita wanted Milly to kill us so didn't control her but Milly wanted her teddy bear and that overpowered Xana's corruption." Jeremie and Sanne had long talks about all the things that had happened after Sanne implanted herself inside of Yumi since she didn't know what happened after that point.

"Well tell Aelita that!" S.S. and the others see four Assassins and Aelita in front of the activated Tower.

"Took you long enough." Aelita is floating in front of the Tower. "You know I will hurt you yet you still come."

"Of course Aelita." Ulrich gets his sword out. "But you will lose again!" He jumps off the Overbike and goes after an Assassin. "Impact!" He jumps away before it explodes hitting another Assassin on the Eye.

"Two down, two for me." S.S. gets her power pole out.

"Don't forget me!" Sissi with Yumi on the Overwing gets her axe out.

"You have to protect Yumi." S.S. figures out what she wants to do. "Extend!" While still going as fast as possible on the Overboard S.S. extends her pole out after cradling it with her arm. Like a knight in a joust she spears an Assassin destroying it.

"Thanks for the help S.S. but I don't need it." Ulrich had used his triplicate to confuse the Assassin with his clones.

"I think you do." Aelita sticks her hand out and the Assassin starts to glow.

"Ulrich watch out!" Jeremie sees what Aelita is doing to the Assassin, powering it up to make it strong enough to kill its targets.

"No!" Yumi sees Ulrich get hit with a laser and devirtualize.

"Just a clone." Ulrich and another clone are circling the Assassin being careful not to get hit. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs up the Tower with the Assassin firing lasers at him.

"Hiyah!" Sissi throws her axe at the Assassin knowing the weird physics of Lyoko would allow the axe to fly farther then it could ever go on Earth. The axe hits the Assassin but misses the Eye.

"Good job Sissi!" Ulrich jumps off the Tower now that the Assassin was distracted. "Impact!" He hits the Assassin and destroys it. "So Aelita what were you saying?"

"Die!" Aelita waves her hand and a wave of energy comes out destroying Ulrich and leaving a mark on Lyoko.

"That's not good." Normally Lyoko would heal itself after being hit with lasers or arrows. This time the wire frame of the ground was exposed but the land did not reform. "Sissi get off so I can use the Overwing to get to the Tower."

"Ok Yumi." Sissi jumps off the Overwing hoping Yumi would be able to get past Aelita.

On Earth Jim and Odd meet back up after running through the skate park and losing Shaun. "I didn't mean to do that." Odd wanted Shaun to stick to him. If Shaun lost Odd and Jim then Shaun might go back to the Factory and attack Jeremie.

"The others have to be close to the Tower by now so I wouldn't worry Odd." Jim was out of breath. He was used to riding his exercise bike not running.

Back on Lyoko Sissi and S.S. were not doing well against Aelita. "My Mother was such a fool. She relied on weak monsters to defeat you. I am smarter then her, I am better then her!" Aelita has Sissi caught in a web of energy. "We would have lost if she was anywhere near as smart as I! If she had just once done what I've done she would have won." Aelita laughs as the web of energy closes in on Sissi slowly crushing her.

"Aelita your Mother loved you." S.S. sees the reaction of Aelita. "And she still does, you're her baby, look at how you act towards her."

"Shut up!" The web around Sissi stops moving as Aelita turns her attention towards S.S. "I killed her once and I'll kill her again!"

"You said you knew what was wrong with Yumi, you knew it was Sanne, yet you didn't kill Yumi. I think you love her to."

"Shut up Sandra!" Aelita points her hand at S.S. "No!" She grabs her head before she can blast Sandra.

"Go Yumi!" Yumi flies down on the Overwing and jumps off into the Tower.

"Too late!" Aelita blasts S.S. sending her back to Earth. "My Tower!" Aelita starts to sing, her song not being the beautiful sound it use to be but now it sounds like something from the devil. The deep roar still works like Aelita's singing and the Tower starts to bend. She continues singing warping the Tower as it starts to shrink and bend in on itself.

"Yumi!" Sissi can't escape the web of energy as she struggles. "Stop it Aelita you'll kill her!"

"Yumi!" Jeremie sees what is happening and loads the materialization program. "Hurry, deactivate the Tower!" A few seconds later the Tower deactivates. "Come on Yumi, make it back, make it back…" Jeremie starts the materialization program hoping it is fast enough. "Yumi?"

"Yes Jeremie." Yumi falls out of the Scanner and onto the floor. "What was that, the Tower, something happened when I deactivated it."

"Aelita destroyed it. If you had been in it at the same time you would have been destroyed to." Jeremie wipes his brow. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out changing everything that had happened.

"And your winner by pin fall the Beast!" The Beast stands tall over Shaun Mickels who had been crushed in the final match of the tournament.

"He cheated to win I can't believe it!" Odd boos the TV. "So Ulrich if wrestling is rigged why did the Beast win this time?"

"Shaun was the one who cheated." Jeremie finishes his soup. "He made a deal with Aelita to get the power to win his match. This time he didn't so he got stomped on." Jeremie had enjoyed the match even though he didn't like wrestling. Seeing the much smaller guy fight even though it was hopeless reminded him of his friends against Aelita and Xana. Except they always won, for now.

**A/N Ok, to those who are wondering, I took the names of the wrestlers from real ones. Shaun Mickels is from Shawn Michaels, Beast was Big Show, and Brett the Marksman Hertz was Brett the Hitman Hart. Anyways, just thought some would want to know.**


End file.
